


Wedding Bells

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, cute ass wedding fic, enjoy cute wedding uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You & Johnny’s wedding day, plus life after.





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnnystiddies_95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/gifts).



> Uh. Another birthday fic for Tyler because I’m the ultimate soulmate. I hope I got all the details you mentioned uh. Enjoy!! Happy birthday baby!! Johnny adores you so much!! 
> 
> — Bunny

Johnny stands at the altar, sweating buckets in his tuxedo as he waits for the blushing bride. He hears whispers all around him from the guests, who all anticipate the start of the big event. 

 

The wedding is a quaint setting -- an outdoor wedding held in a park. It’s the middle of the afternoon in July; the sun glistens onto the aisle that is littered with blue and white petals, much like each pew is decorated with the same colours. There’s a pianist, one of Johnny’s groupmates named Qian Kun plays a light melody, his fingers smoothly running over the keys in a relaxed state. 

 

Inside the pitched tent where the groom and bride separately got ready, it’s slight chaos as the bride is nervously chucking up his lunch. Stylists buzz around like frantic bees, fixing up the last touches on everyone.

 

“Aren’t we supposed to go now?” one of the bridesmaids ask, prompting the bride to hurl once more. 

 

“Can we go?” a groomsman replies. “I don’t think he’s gonna make it.”

 

“I’ll be—” the bride pauses midway through his sentence to empty his stomach into the metal bucket that he currently grips. Thankfully, the bride had a gown covering the dress to save his father the trouble of paying a hefty dry cleaning bill. “Fine. Just give me a minute.”

 

One of the groomsman hands the bride some water, which he downs in seconds with a shaking hand. Throwing the bottle onto a nearby surface, the bride beckons over stylists to salvage the makeup.

 

The bride shoots the maid of honour a look, and she disappears behind the tent, dashing up the aisle to tell Kun to start the music. 

 

“What took so long?” Johnny whispers as she passes. The maid of honour makes a hand gesture to mimic vomiting, which Johnny understands completely. 

 

As the wedding march starts, the maid of honour just about has enough time to make it back to the tent and link arms with her partner, the best man Mark Lee, before the wedding party files out one by one. Other groomsmen and bridesmaids pour in, one by one, before it’s time for the big entrance. 

 

Stepping onto the altar in a flowing Cinderella dress, the bride makes his way down the aisle, linked at the arm with his father. The bride clutches onto his father anxiously, having replayed countless worse-case-scenarios of him tripping over the dress and embarrassing himself. The dress was a beautiful colour, a gorgeous white top that faded into a blue skirt that matched perfectly well with the flowers that flutter in the breeze beneath the bride’s feet. Both of them, bride and groom, are a bundle of nerves. 

 

As the bride rounds the corner, both groomsmen and bridesmaids, along with the crowd, let out a small gasp at the adorable sight of the bride making his way down the aisle. Mark shoots Johnny a thumbs up and a nod, and that’s when Johnny turns around to see the person he is going to be spending the rest of his life with. 

 

As soon as Johnny lays eyes on his beautiful bride, Tyler, he cannot help himself. Tears flow from his eyes as his heart soars from the beautiful sight coming towards him. Tyler also cannot help but break down in the middle of the aisle, both of them overwhelmed with adoration and nerves. The wedding crowd chuckles endearingly, knowing that this was to be expected from such a sweet couple. Tyler’s father stands idly by, slightly embarrassed at how his son had just broken down then and there, in such a public eye, but he still waits for him. 

 

Eventually, Tyler composes himself and stands up. Linking arms with his dad once more, he continues down the aisle. Meeting Johnny at the end, they both flash each other a nervous smile before turning to face the pastor.

 

“You look amazing.” Johnny manages to whisper, before the procession begins

 

“Shall we begin?”

 

\--

 

Cheers erupt from the wedding crowd later that night, as the wedding reception is in full swing. Tyler is in a more comfortable outfit -- the dress he wore on his birthday, whilst Johnny remains in his tux with the jacket removed, the tie undone and one button unbuttoned. They both sit at the head table, accepting congratulations from various family members and friends. 

 

“Ty!” A familiar squeal erupts from the line, and Tyler lets out a laugh as he locates the sound of the voice. The maid of honour is barging her way through, dragging the best man along with her. 

 

“Hey, B!” Tyler greets his best friend, getting up from his seat to pull her into a hug. The usually tiny girl is slightly taller than the bride, even though she took off her heels a long while ago. Mark stands behind her awkwardly, before he moves aside to talk to the groom.

 

“Congrats, man.” Mark says to Johnny, pulling him into a hug as the maid of honour just about finishes squeezing the bride. “You bagged yourself a keeper.”

 

“I’d say the same for you.” Johnny smirks slightly, nodding towards the girl Mark had just wrapped his arm around. “When are  _ you two  _ tying the knot?”

 

Both of them blush slightly, shuffling awkwardly. Johnny laughs then, nudging Mark in the arm.

 

“I’m only messing about. I know that invite is in the mail.”

 

“Anyway!” B pushes the subject aside. “Johnny, where’s my thank you?”

 

“For?”

 

“For you and Tyler being together?” B raises an eyebrow. “For your first meeting, where you two totally got it on - thanks for the info, Tyler, much appreciated. Heck, for preparing this wedding for you with my amazing planning skills.”

 

“Right.” Johnny nods. He makes his way around the table, making his way towards the small girl and pulling her into a bear-hug. She squeals as Johnny squeezes her tightly, pulling her off of the ground for a moment to spin her around endearingly, before placing her back on the ground. 

 

“Well, thank you for all of that. Honestly, you’re amazing.”

 

“I know.” B smiles. 

 

“Babe, let’s leave these two now, huh? They’ve got a line of congratulations incoming.” Mark says, slowly pulling his girlfriend away from the conversation.

 

“Okay.” B sighs, calling out one last message of congrats to the happy couple. Tyler and Johnny watch as Mark pulls her onto the small dancefloor, swinging her around to the music. They only have to give each other a look before they say in unison:

 

“That wedding is so gonna happen.”

 

“Speeches!” One of the groomsmen, Yukhei, calls out from the bar, holding a flute of champagne. This drunken call traverses the room, as more people call out for speeches. 

 

“I’ll go!” The maid of honour is the first to take up the mantle. She steps up onto the small stage, taking the microphone from the stand as she racks her brain for something heartfelt to say.

 

“I’ll start off this speech with a little thank you for everyone for being here tonight,” this gesture enacts a cheer from the crowd. “To celebrate the happiest marriage I’ve ever seen. Ty, we’ve been friends for a long while now. We became so close thanks to bad jokes and puns and I’m honestly so thankful for that first message from you. You quoted a vine, right?”

 

“What’s up fuckers?!” Tyler calls out from his seat, quoting the exact vine. The girl on stage laughs, as does Tyler, as the speech continues.

 

“Johnny, I was actually quite surprised when I got that message on Twitter from you, especially as it was from the actual group account rather than your own -- that’s how they all found out about me and Mark, by the way. But, the premise of it was sweet. You’d seen Tyler from my Retweets and wanted to talk to him, as he seemed quite cool. I helped you make your fake account, so that’s another thanks you owe me.”

 

Another laugh from the crowd, as Johnny yells a word of thanks from his seat.

 

“You guys are honestly the best couple I know. You fit together so well, and, you’re so sickeningly cute. I’m so happy you guys are married now, you two really belong together.” Ending her speech to applause, Tyler wipes a small tear that had come to his eye, mouthing a ‘thank you’ to B as she leaves the stage.

 

Many others take up the stage after her, groomsmen that reminisce about Johnny and how desperately he wanted to get married before he met Tyler, and bridesmaids that follow suit. Finally, Johnny makes a speech. Taking the microphone from Yuta, who’d made a rather drunken proposal about joining the married couple later on their honeymoon, Johnny sits next to Tyler at the head table. Taking his hand, Johnny looks into Tyler’s eyes as he makes a rather emotional speech.

 

“Tyler, you know I love you, right? I’ve said that from day one, and I’m still saying - and meaning - it now. You really complete me. You make me happier than I realise, you are the wind in my wings and the beat of my heart, the moon in my night sky. I’m so happy I messaged you that day, saying that you ‘truly snapped’ in your selca day with me - we looked like a real couple from that post. And, now here we are a year later.”

 

Johnny then addresses others in his speech, from his friends with him to the maid-of-honour who, quoted,  _ “does not get married to that cute ass boyfriend of her’s at some point I’ll marry you myself because all it takes is to be ordained on the internet.”  _ There wasn’t a dry eye in the room after that speech.

 

“Okay!” Mark calls out, standing up. “The first dance has arrived, but, we’re doing this differently. Because we like to spoil you two, me and B are gonna perform a little something.”

 

“What?” Tyler lets out a laugh. “B, stop! You’ve done so much!”

 

“No!” B giggles, taking the stage once again next to Mark, who has picked up a guitar and is already tuning it. “You’ll love this, I promise. And, to the audience, if my voice is bad it’s because I’ve had a few drinks.”

 

Nodding to Mark, the chords of a familiar song begin to flow through the room. Johnny gets up, leading Tyler to the floor for the first dance as B begins to sing:

 

_ Hold on tight, this ride is a wild one… _

 

\--

 

Sunlight streams through the window of a blue suburban home, as Tyler wakes up dreamily from his sleep. Spying Johnny, still sound asleep next to him, Tyler snuggles into his husband, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. Johnny then rises from his slumber, blinking sleepily at him with a dazed smile.

 

“Good morning, husband.” Tyler giggles, nuzzling the older man with his nose. Johnny moves his arm to wrap it around Tyler, giving him a lazy kiss. 

 

“Good morning, husband.”

 

Tyler hums, “I’ll never get tired of hearing you call me that.”

 

Small children’s excited screams erupt down the hall, as triplets burst into their parents room, jumping onto the bed in a flurry of brown hair. Tyler and Johnny laugh, wrapping their arms around their children.

 

“Good morning, my babies.” They both say, kissing each of their cheeks sloppily, which makes each child laugh. 

 

There’s a deep bark, as their dog bounds in next from getting up to mischief. He jumps onto the bed, shaking out his fur and tickling the children with wet kisses. Tyler calls the dog up, so that Tyler can run his fingers through his thick fur with a fond smile. 

 

“Look here, everyone!” Tyler looks up to see Johnny out of bed, holding a camera and prompting bright smiles. Quickly setting the timer, Johnny manages to jump back into bed and pull his family into a hug as the shutter clicks, capturing the happy moment forever.


End file.
